Handle with Care, Contents Priceless
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Set after 8X04 'Royals and Loyals'. Ziva is priceless and Tony wants to proove it to her.


**Summary: Set after 8x04 'Royals and Loyals'. Ziva is priceless, and Tony wants to prove it to her. **

So I watched 'Royals and Loyals' last night and couldn't _not_ write something. Not to mention it was when Ziva had just recently started seeing Ray and we could pretend that he wasn't really there or that they really were just friends. Ah, I miss those days haha. There's just so much good stuff in there that inspired me. For those who need a little refresher on that episode; Tony is jealous, he calls Ziva 'Israeli love machine', Ziva has it bad for a British guy, and at the end Ziva asks Tony what he would say to Ray if he ever meets him and Tony says 'handle with care, contents priceless.' (Referring to Ziva of course) So yeah, that was some good stuff haha. I'll stop rambling and get on with it haha.

…

_**Handle With Care, Contents Priceless**_

Ziva knocked on the large, wooden door and waited for an answer. She heard some ruffling around and a few moments later the door was swung open.

"Hey, Zi. What're you doing here?" Tony inquired, a little confused. Not that he wasn't she was there. He was always happy to see her. He stepped aside and let her in. "Did you ever get around to you little 'quickie' with Major Malloy?" Tony asked, saying the Major's name with a British accent.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "I never intended to sleep with him Tony. I was just joking around."

"Well why didn't you? It's not like it would bother me if you did. You can do whatever you want. I mean, if I were you I wouldn't choose him, but hey, whatever floats your boat," he rambled, not doing a good job of hiding his jealousy.

She glared at him. "And why not him?"

"The guy's a piece of work, okay? And he totally lied to us about who he was. He's a jerk."

"I thought you were beginning to like him. You were talking to him so enthusiastically about movies. You two were really getting along."

"I mean, yeah, I guess he was kinda cool in some ways. But having good taste in movies isn't enough. You need more than that. I mean not _you_ you but…any…one," he trailed off, not really sure where he was taking the conversation. "What are you doing here?"

Ziva smirked at him. "I just wanted to let you know that I was telling the truth when I told you that my Miami friend and I were just that. _Friends_."

"Oh, um, okay…" Tony looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought you should know that he and I are not together. Nor am I seeing anyone else. I do not know what our relationship is, exactly, but I felt that it was important for you to know," she shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Ziva," he said and she stopped, but didn't turn around. He didn't say anything for a few moments and she heard his footsteps. Soon she could feel his presence right behind her. "What do you _want_ our relationship to be?"

Finally she turned around. He was mere inches away from her. She could feel his warm breath and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know what to say. But she looked into his eyes, filled with emotions and darkened with lust. She knew exactly what he was thinking and it brought a small smile to her face. With a step closer, she closed the distance between them and brought her lips to his.

"I don't wanna hide it anymore," Tony whispered against her lips. "It's been too long."

He crashed his lips against hers and pulled her even tighter against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, eagerly letting him in. Their tongues battled for dominance as they pawed at each other, grabbing fistfuls of each other's clothing. Tony picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began walking towards his bedroom, continuing the kiss as he went. After running into the wall a few times, he made it to the bedroom and gently laid her down on his bed. He climbed over her, kissing her exposed collarbone. He pulled one side of her shirt aside to kiss her shoulder. Deciding it wasn't enough, he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground.

He sat up and looked hungrily at her body, her torso exposed to him except for her lace bra. Ziva smirked, for she saw the blatant want and desire in his eyes. He grunted and began lavishing her breasts with attention. He set open mouth kisses to the exposed swell of her breasts that were nearly pouring out over her bra. His hands cupped her breasts and began caressing them over the fabric.

Ziva moaned and arched her back. Tony reached behind her and unclasped her bra, flinging it off somewhere in the room. Tony took one breast into his mouth, sucking at her hard, peaked nipple as his hand ran up and down her side. Ziva's fingers ran threw his hair, curling themselves in the strands.

Tony moved back up her body, kissing her tenderly. His hands traveled back down her body to her pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. He went down with them, kissing her legs as they were uncovered. Finally he pulled them all the way off and dropped them to the floor. He kissed back up her legs and set his lips to her inner thighs. His kisses moved closer and closer to her center and she began squirming. Tony laughed and settled a hand on her toned stomach, holding her still. He licked right around her womanhood but never actually touched her clit.

"Tonyyy," she whined when he still wouldn't move his lips where she wanted. He chuckled.

"Patience, sweetcheeks."

"No," she moaned and he decided to give her what she wanted.

His tongue darted into her and her legs tightened around him on their own accord. His tongue worked its magic and she continued to moan and writhe underneath him. He loved that he had that effect on her, so he continued to enthusiastically carry out his actions. He was growing rock hard himself. He swore he was harder every second.

"Tony, I cannot wait much longer," she groaned.

"Neither can I, babe," he breathed. He stood and removed all his clothes before climbing back over her.

He kissed her and pushed into her. She gasped as he settled deep inside and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tony stayed buried inside her for a moment, loving the feeling of her engulfing him. Finally he began to move slowly.

She squeezed her legs tighter, urging him to go faster. He didn't. He was moving inside of her so tenderly and carefully as if she were made of porcelain. She tried to flip them over, but Tony resisted and soon she sighed.

"Faster." She said through gritted teeth. He just looked at her and smiled, shaking his head.

"Not yet," he stilled inside of her and began kissing her.

She grinded her hips against his. "Tony, what are you doing? You are killing me!"

"I'm handling with care," he smirked. "We have all the time in the world to go fast and rough. But right now I want to make it slow and special," he kissed her again. "I told you; the contents were priceless."

Ziva chuckled. "Fine, but at least move."

Tony smiled and did as told. He started his slow, rhythmic thrusts. He buried his head into her neck, kissing and sucking. He was sure she would kill him for the mark he was bound to leave. But he really didn't care.

Ziva groaned again and he knew she was getting restless. But by then, he couldn't stand it either. He sped his thrusts up and went deeper than before, causing Ziva to cry out. His pure, rhythmic thrusts were no more and all he could think of was getting Ziva to her release, as well as getting himself to his own.

"God, Tony!" She screamed. Her nails raked down his back and grabbed his ass, pushing him deeper into her.

Tony's hands came between them and began rubbing her clit, desperate to push her to the edge.

"Cum for me, Zi," he whispered next to her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. She cried out again. "That's it, baby, cum."

Finally she felt her walls clamp down around him and she screamed, holding him tightly against her. "God! Yes, yes!" She exclaimed as she came.

He thrusted a few more times before burying himself inside of her as deeply as he could. His release finally came and he collapsed on top of her. He stayed there for about a minute before he tried to roll away. But she held on tightly, not wanting him to leave. Tony chuckled and settled back on top, more than happy to stay like that for as long as she would allow him.

He pulled away from her just slightly so he could look at her. She was still slightly panting and her damp hair was splayed out on the pillow. Her dark, hooded eyes were looking at him slightly dazed. One of hands came to his cheek and she pulled him back down to her for a kiss.

"We have waited far to long to do this," she said when they pulled apart.

"Well thank goodness we don't have to wait any more," he said, kissing her again.

She surprised him by rolling them over, so she was straddling his waist and hovering above him. She chuckled.

"Are you up for round two?"

He smirked. "Always, my little Israeli love machine."

…

Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
